Coffee Shop Jig
by ER Lovelace
Summary: Blaine's co-worked gets sick, and he covers her shift. K  just to be safe.


**Coffee Shop Jig**

Blaine sighed, tapping his fingers on the countertop of the coffee shop. His chin rested in his other hand as he looked around at the people sitting down, drinking their coffee and chatting happily. He sighed once more, humming lightly to keep himself occupied. The afternoon rush had just ended, leaving a dearth of customers after it. He hated Amber for switching shifts with him. She had a date, he knew, even if she used a sickness as an excuse. He turned, keeping himself occupied by filling up the condiments and whatnot. He didn't turn as the bell dinged, signaling another customer entering. He made his way to the counter, not looking at the guy.

"Oh my god, Amber, I kid you not, I am about to _kill_ Mercedes. She spilled her damned tater tots _all over_ my new Marc Jacobs jacket, and they were absolutely smothered in ketchup, and now it looks like I _butchered_someone." The guy said, pulling out his wallet from the bag on his shoulder.

"I'm not Amber, but please, keep talking." Blaine said, chuckling slightly. He looked up at the guy, unsurprised to find one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen. The guy's brown hair looked fluffy, and his skin was absolutely flawless. Blaine smiled at the blush spreading across his cheeks. "What can I get for you?"

"Oh, I drink, um, I drink a…non-fat decaf mocha." The guy said, smiling slightly. He looked flustered, and therefore, adorable. "Um, where's Amber?"

"She switched shifts with me today. Had a date. Oops, I mean, a stomach virus." Blaine said, getting the ordered drink ready. The other boy laughed, and Blaine smiled. "So, what's your name?"  
>"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The boy said, smiling. He handed Blaine the money, and blushed when Blaine's hand brushed his—accidentally, of course.<p>

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He said, smiling at the boy he now knew to be Kurt. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

"Likewise, Blaine." Kurt smiled, taking his coffee and heading toward an empty table.

* * *

><p>Amber switched shifts with Blaine for the rest of the week, as she really did acquire a nasty stomach virus and couldn't come in to work at all. Blaine had to cover not only her shift, but his own as well.<p>

On the upside, he knew Kurt very well now. The boy came in at the same time every day, ordered the same thing, and sat at the same table. Blaine already had Kurt's coffee ready when the teenager stepped through the door.

The bell dinged and Blaine turned, holding Kurt's coffee and ready to take the money. "Hey, Kurt." He said, looking up. His smile froze on his face.

"Hi Blaine. This is Jesse St. James. He's an advisor for our show choir." Kurt said, smiling at handing him the money.

"We know each other." Jesse said, smiling at Blaine. "How've you been, Blaine?"

"Fine. What would you like?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Good." Blaine's smile disappeared. Kurt's did as well.

"Jesse, why don't we talk outside? It's such a nice day." Kurt said, striding outside.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kurt." Jesse said, following him. Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair. His curls had been getting longer, and he knew he needed to get them cut soon; Jesse always liked his long hair better. He did whatever he could to distract himself from seeing Jesse again.

Kurt came in a while later, getting another of his regular drinks. "I'm sorry about earlier. I noticed there was  
>some kind of history there."<br>"We dated. Briefly." Blaine said curtly, handing him the drink and taking the money. Kurt seemed breathless as Blaine handed him his change.  
>"You're gay?" He asked, looking at Blaine very intently.<br>"Yeah. Everyone here knows that." Blaine said, rubbing his hands together to keep from shivering in the freezing cold shop. Blaine chuckled dryly. "He sang In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw to me as a break-up. Great day for me, really." Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you aren't a homophobe, are you?"  
>Kurt laughed, putting Blaine slightly more at ease. "That would be hilarious, considering I'm gay." He said, taking a drink of his mocha. Blaine's heart soared, and he reached up to stop it before realizing it wasn't actually going anywhere. He concealed as scratching his arm. "I also have a date on Friday, I think."<br>"Oh, do you?" Blaine said, smiling faintly. His hopes and soared and crashed in a minute.  
>"Mhm. At 8:30 sharp. I think me and a certain barista are going to dinner. Hm, his name was Blaine I believe." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he smiled.<br>"I think you're right." He said, smiling at the other boy. Kurt grinned as he sauntered out the door. Blaine grinned, cheering and dancing behind the counter of the shop.


End file.
